Diddy Kong's Day Off
by coyoteblue
Summary: Diddy plays hooky,and has much fun until the trouble he finds himself in.Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1 RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! "Ah man...not school again!" Diddy sits up in bed and stops the violently ringing alarm clock. "No one,absoloutly no one is going to make me go to sch.." "DIDDY!!YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!! Diddy:oh no!that was mom!I'm going to have to think up a sly ruse to get out of this one!!"Diddy quickly gets back in bed and coughs repetitivly. Diddy's mom:Oh cocunuts!It looks like you caught a nasty cold,banana chunks!you will have to stay home for the day." Diddy:y-y-yes moth..." Tiny storms in the room,"Whats all this hoo-ha about my brother having a "cold!" Mom:"That's right!Sweet little Diddy is awfully sick!And,....... Diddy smiles and winks at Tiny while their mom is talking to her.Tiny mouths"I'llget you,Diddy!" Mom:"Now go to school,Tiny,and leave your brother alone!!" Tiny:"Fine!" Mom:"Now take care of your poor little sick body,Diddy.And remember,no going outside!!" Diddy:"OK,mommykins.I won't! Mom:"By Diddy!"SLAM!The door closes.FREEDOM!" "That was cake!"Diddy said to himself."now,I'll go to Donkey's house." Diddy tries to open the door but.."Dammit!Tiny must have locked it when she went out!"Then,he decided just to jump out. Aching and bruised, diddy got up,and headed to D.K.'s house. DK:"CRAP!CAN'T BAKE SOUFFLE!! Diddy:"Hey DK,sup? DK looked puzzled,then exclaimed,"COOL,ummm,um,oh yeah,DUDE! Diddy:"Whatever.Listen,do you have some spare change I could borrow? DK:"Are'nt you s'posed to be in,um,what do you call that place were you learn stuff again? Diddy:"Um,Yes." DK:"Then why you..Hey!Wait a minute!That why you here at DK's house?" Diddy:"Exactomundo big guy.Now enough small talk.Got the dough?" DK:"You mean dough for DK's souffle?" Diddy:No!MONEY!MONEY!M-O-N-E-Y!DO YOU HAVE SOME!!" DK:"Some dough?" Diddy looks depressed,then calmly takes a 20 dollar bill out of DK's pocket. Diddy:"Thanks DK.See ya." Diddy runs out of DK's place."Good God,I wonder how he even manages his own money!or even make a souffle!" back at DK's house..... DK:"Did he just take some money?" 


	2. meets up with Funky

Chapter 2  
  
Diddy decided to spend his money to go to the movies.He had to be careful in case anyone he knew was there,and would see him.  
  
"One ticket for Idle Hands please" Diddy really liked the Offspring,so decided to see this movie.Diddy bought a JUMBO bag of popcorn and a soda. Finally,he sat down and he looked around the room and...  
  
"Oh my God!It's Funky!No,he's cool.he wouldn't screw up my day off!"  
  
"Hey!My main man diddy!What you doing in these parts.....Hey!Aren't you supposed to be in school?Woa my brotha,that's too bad,'cause...."(Funky was cut off by a monkey telling him to shut up in the back ground because the flick was starting.)  
  
  
  
Diddy:" I'll see ya later Funky.Hmmmm,I wonder what he was talking about.Oh well."  
  
After the movie,Diddy was in the mood for a prank.He got his video camrea,and some objects.First target:Cranky.  
  
  
  
I want to say that,thanks to anyone who is reading so far.This is my first fic,and pleeeeese R/R.Comment,flames,compliments,anything would be helpful.Also,FEEL FREE TO ASK TO BE INVITED IN THE FIC!Keep reading! 


	3. The Cranky Prank

Chapter 3  
  
Good news.Cranky was home.Diddy approached Cranky's window.  
  
  
  
"Okay",Diddy said to the camrea,"I'm approaching the victim's house."  
  
As Diddy got closer and closer,he could tell that the T.V. was on.He looked in Cranky's window and saw the most greatest thing in his life he had ever seen.  
  
He saw Cranky.He saw Cranky watching the T.V.He was watching Blues clue's while sucking his toes.  
  
"...and whats in the box kids?Do you remember?"said Steve (I hate that retard)on T.V.  
  
"BLUES PINK BALL STEVE!!THAT'S WHATS IN THE BOX!STEVE!!!"Cranky cried out desperatly.Diddy couldn't believe his eyes!Was this a dream come true?Had Cranky gone mad?!And whats more,Cranky was 77!  
  
  
  
Diddy then concentrated on the prank.Diddy set up an amplifier and a microphone.He was ready.Diddy cut the power line.the T.V. went out.And the Lights.  
  
  
  
Cranky:"Turn the T.V. back on!BBLLLLLUUUUEEEE!!"Cranky wailed.He started to walk away.Then out of now where,he heard a booming voice yell.....  
  
"CRAAAAAANNKYY!!!CCCCCRRRRRAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKYYYYYYY!!!!"  
  
"Wh-wh-who's there?"  
  
"IT"S ME!!YOUR DEAD WIFE!!YOU SHOULD BE DISGRACED!!WATCHING A T.V. SHOW!!FOR KIDDIES!MAYBE I SHOULD SPREAD A RUMOR ALL OVER KONGO JUNGLE?  
  
"No! Anything but that!I'll do anything!!ANYTHING!!For the love of mercy!I'll be ruined!  
  
"ANYTHING?"Diddy boomed.  
  
"YES!ANYTHING!"Cranky shrieked.  
  
Diddy:O.K.Go take off your shirt and run around town screaming "I LOVE YOU!YOU LOVE ME,WE A HAPPY FAM'LY!!!  
  
Cranky:"You have got to be KIDDING me!I hate Barney.Only watch Blues Cl..  
  
"I DON'T CARE!!DO IT OR ELSE!!"screamed Diddy."  
  
Cranky:O.K.!!I'll do it!!"  
  
So,Diddy video taped Crankey,making him look like the worst idiot in the world.It was disgustingly hilarious.BLACKMAIL!BING BING BING!!!  
  
Diddy went away from the exausted Cranky,to find another victim.  
  
A note to the readers:The trouble really starts in the next chapter!! 


	4. Diddy Gets Busted

Chapter 4  
  
Diddy runs off and is so histarical about his cranky pranky,he almost drops to the ground laughing.He is so excited about his next victim that he runs off without the video camera closed,and the tape falls out!Poor Diddy!  
  
  
  
Diddy:"Hoo-hoo!Who should I do next?Hmmm..I got it !!!Candy!But she is all the way across the jungle.oh well.It's worth it!"  
  
As Diddy comes closer to Candy's he hears..  
  
"NO!I will not marry you Donkey Kong!You don't love me,your dumb.and what's more,you can't even bake a souffle!!!"  
  
Diddy tries to tape but realizes,he hasn't got a cassette in the recorder!!  
  
"Oh no!I must have dropped it near Cranky's!!What if someone...oh no!!"  
  
Diddy runs by D.K."Hi D.K."  
  
"Diddy!No one likes DK!",he sobs."Do you like DDDKKKKK!!!???"  
  
Diddy:"Yes D.K. gotta run!!"  
  
D.K. starts running toward Diddy,but Diddy loses him in the hurry he is in.  
  
On lunch hour,the principal takes a walk around the jungle and geuss what he finds.  
  
Principal:"I wonder what this tape called "prank" contains. I 'll have a look at it when I get back to school.  
  
When Diddy comes back and doesn't find his tape anywhere,he is in a panic.  
  
"WHERE COULD THAT STUUUUPID TAPE GO!!!This is all my fault.My little butt is busted if I find someone took it."  
  
Back at the school,principal Coco is watching Diddy's video...  
  
  
  
"I Knew that little BRAT wasn't sick.I'll teach him not to get sick so often!I'm going to find and bust that monkey,once and for all,and...  
  
"ME TOO!"Tiny stormed into the room(as usual)."I am going to get revenge on my brother !!!"  
  
  
  
Principal:"Allright.you may come and find your naughty little brother with me!!Let's go!! 


End file.
